The present disclosure relates generally to reciprocating saws. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to tools for use with reciprocating saws.
Reciprocating saws are used by carpenters, builders, and other users to cut wood, metal, plastic, and other types of materials and structures. The generally elongated design of reciprocating saws allows such saws to be used in areas wherein other types of saws, such as circular saws, may be too cumbersome. In use, a user couples a reciprocating saw blade to a saw blade receiver of the reciprocating saw. The user may operate the reciprocating saw to cause the saw blade to be reciprocated or moved in a back and forth motion. Unlike manual saws, the automated reciprocation of the saw blade causes the saw blade to saw or cut materials with little manual sawing motion from the user.
Other tools, such as scrapers and files, also use a reciprocating motion to perform their tool function. However, such tools must be manually operated by moving the tool in a back and forth motion. Repetitive operation of such tools may be difficult in some areas and may cause strain on the operator over time.